Inductive sensors are well known in the art. A typical inductive sensors arrangement has exciting coils and receiving coils. A resonator is connected to the exciting coils. A movable coupler couples the coils to create eddy currents in the receiving coil. The coupler is attached to a target. When the target and coupler move, the magnitude of the eddy currents changes in proportion to the position of the coupler. The position of the coupler and target is then determined. However, these couplers are a disadvantage in that they cannot be used through conductive materials such as aluminum. Presently known inductive sensors cannot be used in applications where the target is housed in aluminum.